This invention relates to a pedestal unit having raisable and lowerable platform for a theater stage.
It is common practice to divide theater stages into an array of pedestals having platforms which can be raised and lowered by hydraulic pistons. It has proved to be a drawback of these stages that only one platform per pedestal can be raised and lowered. In contrast to this, it would be an advantage if, in order to represent enclosed spaces, for instance, a second platform were available to cover the spaces at the top.